narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wrath of the Twilight God: Konoha's Downfall
Prologue:Riku's Mission Riku woke up with trembling fear from his horrible nightmare. He had dreamed that life had been wiped out by the "Corruption" and that no one not even his power couldn't stopped it.Once Riku was done reviewing his nightmare,He closed his eyes to remember what Raiden had told him,Riku, We must find Ryu he is the Child of prophecy,We can just simply ask him to join us However i think he isn't ready therefore we must put his village and friends lives on the line to see if he is disciple and has the courage to protect the ones he cares deeply about,I want you to invade konoha and test His willpower and his strength and want him to prove what the child of prophecy is all about!after you are done use that Jutsu and bring Ryu and his teammates here, Now you're dismissed. Riku- Thank you my Lord i will not fail you! Riku with desperation awoken his eight paths, Riku first summoned his guards ,Riku in a commanding voice said" Juro and Kyo bring Yuki Miyamoto from the leaf village to me! This is sure to bring Ryu here. I want her alive and well, No GO! Juro and Kyo responded with a respectful and bold tone "Yes my Lord we shall do want you say." Juro and Kyo left in a instant, Riku then turns around and heads to the experimentation room " I must awaken the paths once Ryu has arrived,in a worried manner riku thought Believe me Ryu i will not hurt your friend." Yuki's disappearance Ryu stood silently alone in the middle of a forest. His eyes were close and he was completely still not moving even the slightest muscle. He began to slowly breath in and out deeply. "Here we go." Ryu began to let out a large amount of Chakra. It started off as a light blue color before turning crimson red. "Kurama give me more power!" Ryu's canine teeth began to get sharper, and his finger nails grew like claws. "Nice work Kurama now lets-" before Ryu could finish his sentence he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He stopped his Chakra Flow and returned to normal. He looked in the direction of the voice and saw Rath Uchiha. "Rath what are you doing out here I thought you were sent on a mission?" "Never mind that Ryu, Yuki's missing!" Rath replied frantically. "Missing what do you mean missing?" Ryu responded. "Just like I said she wasn't supposed have any mission today, but no one around the village seen her." Rath had a grim look on his face. Ryu smiled "Don't worry about it Rath I'll give you a hand, with the two of us looking I'm sure we'll fine her in no time." "Right." Rath replied. The two boys headed back towards the village to look for Yuki. Juro and Kyo stood peacefully yet stealthy on harashima senju's statue(Hokage Monument) they did their best to erase any evidence of their presence being there,After several minutes of sensing to make sure their charka hasn't been detected,Juro stands and turns to Kyo with a smile on his face,"Kyo,Lord Riku will be quite pleased we managed to kidnap this Kunoichi without being tracked down" Kyo smiled as well and responds in a positive voice"Yes!However we aren't done with our mission, Now let's go before someone notices", Juro nodded his head and soon the two shinobi went on forth back to Gaia while carrying Yuki in a sealing scroll .after several hours of running the duo stop and decided they were far enough to perform the teleportion jutsu without anyone knowing,Kyo performs several handseals then stops and waits for Juro to finish the jutsu, AS the duo teleported to Gaia they entered entrance of Riku's floating castle(Senku),Riku walked slowly to his subordinates as the duo see their master walking towards them they kneel before him and await for their master to congratulate them ,"So i take it that you two completed your mission?" The duo shouted"Yes,My lord". Juro stands and hands riku the scroll where yuki is imprisoned in,Riku in a pleased voice "You two have exceed my exceptions,Now you're dismissed" Juro and Kyo bow and shout "yes, my lord" then disappear in a cloud of smoke,Riku stands and looks at the scroll with a smirk on his face,"Now Ryu i have your friend,therefore you'll have to find her however i will not make that easy for you", Riku quickly uses several handseals to summon mysterious group called keihatsu , Riku looked at them and comments"I know you all wont fail me, i got a special mission for all of you! I want you to "destroy" Konoha and bring forth Ryu to me", Seven keihatsu nodded and went on their way to konoha. After searching around the village for what seemed like hours Ryu and Rath regrouped at the training field. "Where could she have gone?" Wrath said with the sound of worry in his voice. Ryu sat and thought for a moment. "Rath let's go check outside of the village." "Why do you think something happened to her? Is she in danger?" "Slow down Rath. I'm not certain she's out there but let's just call it a feeling." Ryu said calmly. "O....okay." Rath responded. And with that the two began there search outside of the village. The Seven keihatsu have arrived in the Shinobi World via Yatagarasu summoning.Soon as they arrived near land of fire, Jurōjin Keihatsu Places its hand on the grassy floor to sense long distant mental energies to determine Where its intended target location will be. Soon enough it detects Ryu and quickly informs the other keihatsu. Therefore they go on their way not to konoha yet but Valley of the end where ryu will come to them, Once The group reached the valley of the end the seven keihatsu prepare to send a mission report via Jurōjin keihatsu to riku informing him Ryu's location and what they're next motive might be. Riku in a demanding voice "You must not encounter Ryu just yet,But be sure to Set up False evidence that Yuki had died recently there." The Hotei Keihatsu responds " Yes as you wish my lord". The keihatsu then disconnect from Riku to proceed in their next objective: Fake Yuki death. Rath and Ryu had double maybe even triple checked all places Yuki was likely to be. In the end they had to to tell the Hokage about the incident "We don't know what to do she's been missing for over 4 hours as far as we know." Rath has panic all over his face. "Calm down Rath. Hokage with your permission we'd like to take a small group of ANBU and search around the boarder of Konoha." With much reluctance the Hokage sent a small group of 10 ANBU with Rath and accompany them. Ryu and Rath split into to groups each taking 5 ANBUs apiece. Ryu walked a few steps ahead of the ANBU so he could keep his thoughts to himself. "Kurama this seems like a trap any ideas what our enemy is after?" "Do you have to ask me boy, they want you or more accurately MY power." Kurama said with a large grin on his face. "Geez your more trouble then your worth you know that partner?" Ryu chuckled in reply. "Just stay on guard child I'll be on standby if you need me." The nine tails reassured him. And with that the two continued their search. Battle of Fate